Laisse ta fierté au placard
by Tomokonne
Summary: Ils ont trouvé un moyen pour faire parler Rock... enfin c'est ce qu'ils croient. /Yaoi\ Rating: MA 18! (sexualité explicite, violence, viol, langage vulgaire) Note Importante! C'est du lourd, veillez à avoir le coeur bien accroché! Ames sensibles vous abstenir!


Coucou tous!

Oui ça faisait longtemps o Je reviens avec un one shot très particulier aujourd'hui.  
**Donc je dois vous prévenir et n'ignorez pas cet avertissement:  
Le texte qui suit est violent et contient une scène de viol détaillée qui pourrait choquer même les plus aguerris. **Il n'y a pas de couple sinon un léger Rock x Revy (et oui, hétéro!).  
Cette lecture est donc à vos risques et périls, je prierais les âmes sensibles de passer leur chemin!  
Les autres psychopathes: amusez vous bien!

Évidemment, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, je les torture juste.

Episode 11 revu à la sauce Tomo.

Revy craignait d'arriver trop tard. Rock ne tiendrait pas sous la torture, elle en était persuadée. Elle dégomma tous les crétins la ralentissant d'une balle bien placée. Shenhua la suivait sans mal; ses lames tranchaient la chair impitoyablement. Revy avait une mauvaise impression. Son sixième sens lui cria de bondir et elle obéit sans tarder. Ca lui sauva la vie. Une seconde plus tard, un second coup de feu. Il provenait d'un sniper de gros calibre embusqué. Shenhua n'eut pas la même chance que Revy, le projectile l'atteignit en pleine tête. Sa cervelle redécora le mur derrière elle.

- Tch, grogna la chinoise, mécontente.

Shenhua était une alliée puissante et sa mort était vraiment regrettable. Toutefois, cela lui permit de voir où était caché le tireur. Elle vengerait la Taïwanaise bien vite.

L'ennemi était sur le toit de l'édifice voisin. Elle s'avança vers lui en restant le plus à couvert possible. D'autres ennemis apparurent derrière elle, trois exactement. Elle cracha sa cigarette au sol et fit feu. Un des trois hommes fut suffisamment doué pour l'obliger à esquiver ses balles, l'exposant une demi-seconde au sniper.

Elle entendit la détonation et attendit le coup sans pouvoir se dérober. Elle se prit l'impact dans le genou droit. La jeune femme s'effondra avec un cri, l'homme avec la kalachnikov explosa de rire, terriblement imbu de lui-même. Two-hand, folle de rage, leva vers lui un cutlass. Une autre détonation. Le pistolet fut arraché de son emprise pourtant solide. Ce putain de sniper savait viser, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça!

L'ennemi s'approcha, toujours rieur. Il pointa son arme sur son crâne tout en lui arrachant son second pistolet.

- Connard, je vais te crever!

- Allons nee-chan, ne soit pas si énervée. On va jouer tous les deux.

- Je connais un très bon passe-temps, enflure. Il s'agit de t'arracher les couilles puis de te les enfoncer dans le cul! Tu veux essayer?

Elle eut comme réponse un coup de pied puissant dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Elle serrait sa cuisse de toutes ses forces malgré la douleur, elle ne mourrait pas pitoyablement au bout de son sang.

- Lève-toi maintenant, on va rejoindre ton camarade.

- Va te faire foutre tête de bite.

- Pute stupide! Lève toi!

L'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux et la force à se redresser. Revy ne pouvait pas tenir debout, son genoux était dans un état abominable.

- J'peux pas marcher, tu vois bien! Crétin congénital, retourne baiser ta cousine et fiche moi la paix!

- Salope! Rugit-il avant de lui balancer son imposant poing fermé en plein visage.

Rock était dans la merde. Le japonais lui faisant face commençait à s'énerver dangereusement, le Libanais lui était déjà hors de contrôle. Il était décidé à mourir plutôt que de parler.

Son sang froid le surprenait lui-même. Son visage tuméfié le faisait vachement souffrir, de même que ses poignets liés derrière le dossier de la chaise mais rien de ça ne ferait trembler sa détermination.

Takenaka, à présent debout, s'alluma une cigarette, l'air faussement paisible.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas et Revy se retrouva à plat ventre aux pieds de Rock en gémissant. Le nouveau venu était immense, autant en musculature qu'en taille et vu l'état de la transporteuse, elle n'avait eut aucune chance contre lui.

- T'as foiré, cette fois, Revy, se moqua Rokuro.

- Ferme ta gueule, Rock. Trouve plutôt un moyen de sortir de là.

Takenaka pouffa puis fit un signe au géant. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête raide. Il attrapa une chaise qu'il disposa en face de Rock à bonne distance pour ensuite y installer une Revy en furie. Anxieux, le japonais se demandait quelle serait la suite des évènements. Takenaka sembla satisfait de la disposition de ses otages. Son sourire titillait la haine des transporteurs pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Et maintenant vieux con? Tu vas faire quoi? Tempêta Revy avec sa politesse habituellement absente. Takenaka semblait très heureux de se prêter au jeu.

- Ce jouvenceau ici présent ne dira rien même si je lui pète les doigts un par un. Par contre, je pense qu'il coopérera mieux si ce sont tes doigts qu'on brise. Tu comprends? Le rire de Rock monta, irrationnel.

- Cette folle ne ressent même plus la douleur et encore moins la peur. On va se faire chier , sérieux.

- Et toi petit, tu les ressens encore peut être?

Revy cracha au sol, l'air furax.

- Crétin, grogna-t-elle.

Le sourire de Takenaka s'agrandit encore.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon. Ta copine ne souhaite pas qu'on te fasse du mal... n'est ce pas two hand?

- Tch.

- Absurde, ajouta Rokuro. Elle se fiche complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sur à ta place. Ibraha, j'ai besoin d'une corde très longue.

- Pour en faire quoi? S'enquit le libanais.

- Tu verras bien, rétorqua Takenaka avec un clin d'oeil. J'aillais oublier… très cher Yazel, je connais ton amour pour le sexe et je vais te permettre de l'étancher de tout ton soul ce soir. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les petits culs d'asiat'?

Quand l'ennemi avait parlé de cul d'asiat', Rock ne pensait pas qu'on parlait du sien. Ça lui paraissait maintenant cohérent, après tout c'était lui qui était attaché les poignets bien au dessus de la tête à une poutre au plafond. Au début , il avait tenté de leur foutre de violents coups de pieds, ce à quoi Takenaka répliqua:

- Si tu préfères , je te cloue les pieds au sol. De un ça va être très douloureux et ensuite, quand tu te retrouveras avec une matraque de 30 centimètres dans le cul, tu ne pourras pas bouger pour améliorer ton confort. Je te laisse choisir l'option qui te plaît le plus.

Ces paroles avaient eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Revy ne cillait même pas, ces yeux de poisson crevé fixaient le sol en face d'elle. Une vague de panique s'empara du japonais en chemise cravate. Le type nommé Yazel s'approcha après une courte discussion avec ses supérieurs. Il mesurait au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix et un sourire malsain déformait son visage tanné par le soleil torride du moyen orient. Rock s' imposa un certain détachement. Ce n'était que son corps , son esprit lui était en sécurité.

- Alors Two Hand... tu vas laisser ton pote se faire défoncer sans rien dire?

Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux. Rock avait l'impression d'avoir un cadavre en face de lui. Revy n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. Avant qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, l'arabe était sur lui. Il lui arracha ses vêtements sans douceur, le laissant aussi nu et vulnérable qu'un nouveau né. La ceinture de l'ennemi tomba au sol avec un tintement glauque. Il lui prit ensuite le visage entre ses doigts gigantesques et prit un air satisfait.

- L'avantage avec les jaunes c'est qu'ils ont tous la même gueule. Homme ou femme. Et franchement, y'a aucune différence entre un trou du cul mâle et femelle. Enfin… sauf ça. L'agresseur empoigna les organes génitaux de Rokuro et les pressa comme un citron. Le japonais fut incapable de retenir son cri. Revy tiqua légèrement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez les assaillants.

- Continue Yazel. Fais en sorte qu'il appelle sa mère.

- Avec plaisir chef.

Le géant contourna sa victime et la surprit en lui claquant le fessier mesquinement.

- C'est dingue, s'exclama-t-il en lui écartant les fesses, j'ai vu des adolescentes plus poilues que lui!

Les hommes autour explosèrent de rire. Rock ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il sentit ses mains masser son arrière train avec vigueur puis d'un coup son haleine puant l'alcool bon marché lui caressa le visage. Sa proximité soudaine fit battre son coeur à une vitesse folle. La réalité de sa position le frappa de plein fouet quand il sentit une dureté se presser dans son dos.

Takenaka ne rigolait pas quand il avait parlé d'une matraque de 30 centimètres. La salive fut soudain du sable dans la bouche du jeune homme. Takenaka ne loupa pas une de ses expressions.

- Allons petit, tu ne vas pas mourir d'une bite dans ton joli petit derrière, aussi grosse soit-elle! Se moqua-t-il, visiblement amusé.

Rock déglutit péniblement, il chercha un support quelconque dans les yeux de Revy mais n'y trouva que le néant.

- Je peux y aller à sec, chef?

- Evidemment.

Rock sentit des mains puissantes lui soulever le bassin.

- Prendre un puceau sans préparations. .. c'est mon jour de chance, s'exclama Yazel.

La douleur prenant d'assaut Rock fut indescriptible. Un mal honteux et dégoûtant qui lui déchirait les entrailles. L'homme derrière lui grognait de plaisir , ça lui mettait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il se retira pour ensuite l'empaler plus fort et plus profondément encore. Rock étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Revy tressaillit imperceptiblement. Les coups de bassin de Yazel se firent violence.

- Ca glisse bien grâce à ton sang, apprit-il à ses spectateurs d'un ton ravi.

Les pieds de sa victime touchaient à peine le sol, ses poignets saignaient , entaillés par la corde rêche.

- Et si on approchait Two Hand qu'elle le suce ?

L'idée de Takenaka sembla faire l'unanimité dans le public restreint. Rock, et lui seul, remarqua l'éclair de fureur dans le regard de la jeune femme. Les deux chefs jihad attrapèrent la chaise où était ficelée Revy et la déplacèrent juste devant le supplicié.

- Grâce a toi , il pourrait peut être bien en tirer un peu de plaisir , qu'en penses-tu?

- J'en pense que vous devriez tous crever comme des rats, gronda la chinoise, haineuse.

Yazel ralentit la cadence et d'un coup de bassin colla le bas ventre de Rock contre la joue de la tireuse. Le japonais ferma les paupières alors que la main de son agresseur s'emparait de son phallus flasque. Il fit quelques mouvements du poignet sans oublier de taquiner Revy avec le sexe avachi.

- Vas-y, ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il en pressant la virilité de Rock contre ses lèvres serrées.

- Sinon quo…

A peine ses lèvres furent-elles dessellées que Yazel, d'une main et d'un coup de rein brutal, fit pénétrer Rock dans la cavité buccale de Revy. De ses doigts experts, il lui tînt la bouche ouverte, son autre main lui tenait la tête alors qu'il menait une cadence bestiale dans les tripes du japonais. Ce dernier essayait vainement d'étouffer ses geignements de douleur, les yeux toujours désespérément clos.

Revy s'étouffa, c'est Takenaka qui intervînt. Il pencha la chaise vers l'arrière, la libérant de la prise ferme de Yazel.

- Prête à parler? Lui demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Jamais. De toute façon, le pire qui pourrait lui arriver c'est de crever. Et mourir fait parti du job.

Yazel semblait amusé. Il se retira, abandonnant Rock au bout de ses liens car il était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il était tapissé du sang de son collègue.

- T'es naïve si tu crois qu'il n'y a pas pire, nargua l'arabe.

- Rock, baby, prouve leur donc que t'es pas une tapette.

- Comme si une petite sodomie à deux balles allait me faire chialer, vociféra le susnommé.

- Compris, petit. On va devoir passer à la partie réservée aux adultes.

Takenaka eut l'air énervé pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Il dégaina un énorme poignard, coupa la corde entravant le prisonnier d'un geste enfiellé avant de crier à Yazel.

- Libère la table.

Le géant ne s'encombra pas de détails; il balaya tout du bras sans attendre. Takenaka tenait Rock par le bout de corde restant. Le sachant incapable de marcher, il le tira violemment.

Rokuro s'étala à plat ventre sur la table, le souffle coupé. Takenaka la contourna quant à lui impassiblement sans lâcher le bout de chanvre inhibant la liberté du jeune homme.

- A présent, tu auras le plaisir de présenter tes tripes à ta copine. Yazel va gentiment enfoncer sa main jusqu'à ton estomac et te retourner comme on retourne une chaussette à l'envers. Tu comprends?

Le transporteur respirait bruyamment. La panique commençait à l'envahir. Il se débattit mais Yazel le plaqua à la table avec son avant bras.

- Dîtes chef, je peux finir d'abord? Demanda l'arabe avec un vague geste vers son entre-jambe.

- Ouais, grouille.

Il fit vite mais pas en douceur. Chaque pénétration arrachait un cri à Rokuro et faisait grincer Revy des dents. Un râle, un soubresaut et ce fut terminé.

Rock entendit son agresseur se rhabiller. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Revy, la tête basse, une moue de dégoût peinte sur son visage d'habitude impassible.

- Regarde-moi ça Two Hand, je lui en ai foutu partout! S'esclaffa Yazel en écartant les fesses de sa victime.

Lentement, il enfonça ses doigts dans le rectum déjà mutilé de Rock. Ce fut quatre au début, qu'il ressortit souillés de son propre sperme et de sang. Il s'extasia du mélange, allant jusqu'à en barbouiller Revy.

- Bon cette fois c'est du sérieux!

Quatre doigts, puis son pouce. Ensuite il poussa. La douleur fut atroce pour Rock. Son cri fut plus violent que tous ceux les ayant précédés. Yazel ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Revy observa avec horreur l'immense bras de l'homme s'enfoncer dans le corps de son collègue.

- Revy, Revy! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça!

Rock pleurait à présent, la douleur avait eu raison de lui. Et comme elle allait céder, une explosion magistrale fit voler la porte de la cabane.

Yazel retira son bras avec une rapidité cruelle. Rock s'évanouit sur le coup. Revy tira sur ses liens furieusement et réussit à se jeter à terre juste à temps pour éviter les balles qui volèrent dans tous les sens.

- Revy! Rock! Appelait Dutch.

- Ici Dutch!

Le cadavre de Yazel s'écroula à côté de la tireuse, Takenaka semblait s'être évanoui dans la nature. Les coups de feux continuaient à l'extérieur.

- Holy shit, jura le patron de la black lagoon company en se rendant compte de l'étendu des dégâts.

- T'es tout seul? Demanda Revy alors qu'il la détachait avec son poignard.

- Ouais, mais on nous couvre.

- Trouve moi de quoi me faire une béquille. Rock aura besoin de tout ton support.

Après avoir détaché sa partenaire, Dutch cassa la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait attachée. Il fixa ensuite toute son attention sur son autre collègue.

- Ces putains d'enfoirés.

Il défit la corde qu'il avait toujours autour des poignets avec douceur. Un grand manteau traînait au sol, il l'utilisa pour protéger un peu la pudeur de Rock avant de le prendre par la taille, il passa son bras mou autour de son cou.

La japonais réagit à peine, seule sa respiration sifflante prouvait qu'il vivait. Il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon fragile entre les mains de son patron. Revy, s'aidant avec la chaise, réussis à se redresser. Elle s'était fait un garrot de fortune entre-temps.

- Allons-y, Leighargh nous attends.

Ils sortirent clopin-clopant du bâtiment.

La fusillade reprit du poil de la bête à leur apparition. Dutch priait pour leur salut. Enfin le 4x4 de Leighargh apparut, soulevant un nuage de poussière après son passage. Dutch ouvrit la portière à Revy avant de faire le tour et d'y installer Rock, toujours inconscient.

- Où est Shenhua? Demanda l'Irlandais, en les fixant de ses yeux injectés de sang.

- Morte. Elle n'a pas souffert, lui révéla Revy.

Leighargh explosa de rire puis demanda:

- De quelle couleur était son sang? Il était vert n'est-ce pas?

- Non, espèce de shooté. Il était rouge. Démarre maintenant avant qu'on y reste aussi.

- Elle était humaine! S'exclama le blond en démarrant à toute vitesse.

Sa conduite de malade les empêchèrent de converser mais le chauffeur continua à déblatérer des hypothèses toutes les plus ridicules les unes que les autres à propos de l'appartenance ethnique de son ex-collègue. Il les conduit à travers la jungle en rigolant comme un cinglé. Enfin, le 4x4 défonça les barrières les séparant du camp allié.

Ils entrèrent dans l'emplacement sans discrétion. Revy soupira de soulagement quand le véhicule s'arrêta enfin.

Rock était toujours inconscient et quand elle voulut le secouer pour le réveiller, Dutch l'en empêcha.

- Laissons-le encore un peu. Il est mieux là où il est pour le moment.

Revy hocha la tête, son cœur mutilé savait qu'il avait entièrement raison. Le patron de la Lagoon company sortit du 4x4 et s'occupa une fois de plus de Rock. Revy, armée de sa moitié de chaise, boita jusqu'à l'hélico qui les attendait.

Elle sortit les papiers trempés de sa sueur d'entre ses seins et les remis à qui de droit. Ces derniers se moquèrent un peu de l'état de la marchandise puis s'en furent sans plus de cérémonie.

Dutch l'attendait plus loin, droit comme un I. Il semblait malgré tout fatigué.

- Trouvons un docteur, d'accord?

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai tellement mal à la jambe que je n'ai plus l'impression qu'elle m'appartient.

- Tu t'es fait salement amocher, Revy. Fait gaffe à toi bordel.

- Tch, c'est au jap' que tu devrais faire des sermons!

Ils s'embêtèrent sur tout le chemin conduisant à l'infirmerie.

Rock ouvrit les yeux lentement pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière des néons au dessus de lui. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. La deuxième fois, il réussit à ouvrir les paupières et à étudier son environnement.

Il était couché dans un lit dur, la pièce sentait fort le désinfectant et le tabac froid. Il était visiblement dans une chambre d'hôpital de fortune. Revy dormait la bouche ouverte sur sa chaise, une canette de bière à moitié pleine encore dans la main. Sa jambe droite était bandée jusqu'à mi-cuisse et décorée d'une attelle.

- Revy, file-moi une clope, mendia le japonais d'une voix rauque.

Elle grogna un peu mais ne s'éveilla pas.

- REVY!

Elle échappa la canette au sol et se braqua d'un coup.

- Quoi qui? S'exclama-t-elle en cherchant ses cutlass sur ses hanches.

- Ce n'est que moi idiote. File moi une clope. Et à boire, quelque chose de fort.

La chinoise se frotta les yeux et regarda son complice.

- Baby, on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu. J'ai pas la force de m'énerver contre toi.

- S'il-te-plaît, Rebecca.

Après une moue mi-figue mi-raisin, la tireuse se leva et sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

- Oi Doc'! Vous avez du rhum? Votre patient en quémande en pleurnichant!

- T'exagères Two-hand! Éclata une voix dans le couloir.

- Je croyais que ça faisait partie du traitement, arnaqueur!

Rock ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il était incroyablement fatigué. Quand il se focalisa à nouveau sur Revy, elle avait fini de s'engueuler avec le docteur et s'installait à côté de lui. Le lit grinça sous la charge supplémentaire. Elle lui alluma une cigarette et lui fourra dans le bec sans douceur.

- Arrête d'être si gentille, c'est effrayant, se plaignit Rokuro en avalant la fumée à grandes bouffées.

- C'était une sale journée, baby. J'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer.

Rock tourna la tête brusquement et c'est seulement là que Revy remarqua son faux pas.

- Si tu veux, j'oublie tout ce qui c'est passé là dedans.

- Même si toi t'oublies, moi je n'y arriverai pas.

Ces mots étaient comme des lames aiguisées qui lui passèrent en travers la gorge.

- T'as trois côtes pétées et l'os de la joue. T'auras des cicatrices aux poignets et mal au cul un certain temps mais c'est fini Rock. T'as été courageux putain. T'as pas à avoir honte. N'importe quel autre aurait appelé sa mère en deux minutes. T'as été fort.

Rock était perdu. Fort? Courageux? Un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres crevassées.

- De quoi tu parles? J'ai chialé comme une merde.

- Et alors?

- Et alors? ET ALORS?

Furieux, Rock renversa ce qui était à sa portée.

- On m'a baisé comme une fillette sans défense! C'est honteux! Ma fierté est en lambeaux, tu peux comprendre ça non?

- Laisse-la, ta fierté. T'en a pas besoin ici.

Le poids de la douleur fit courber l'échine du japonais.

- Mon opinion sur toi n'a pas changée, Rock. Des trucs dégueulasses arrivent à tous le monde. T'as deux options quand ça arrive: rentrer chez maman la queue entre les jambes et vivre dans le déni ou affronter ce qu'on t'as fait la tête haute.

- C'est le chemin que toi tu as suivi, n'est-ce pas?

- Mh. J'ai survécu. T'y survivra aussi.

Les yeux vides du bruns fixaient le plafond sale.

- T'en parles à personne, d'accord? Fit-il après une longue minute de réflexion.

- Toi non plus.

- Okay.

Leurs paumes se retrouvèrent, leurs doigts se mêlèrent.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, à fumer dans un silence complet.


End file.
